E-mail
English Alternative spellings * email Etymology From electronic + mail. Pronunciation * , * Noun # A system for transferring messages from one computer to another, usually via a network. #: He sent me his details via '''e-mail'.'' #: The advent of '''e-mail' has simultaneously brought our society closer together and farther apart.'' # A message sent via an e-mail system. #: I am searching through my old '''e-mails'.'' #: He sent me several '''e-mails' last week to that effect.'' # A quantity of e-mail messages. #: I am searching through my old '''e-mail'.'' #: My inbox used to only allow 50 MB of '''e-mail' at a time until last year, when they upgraded it to 2 GBs!'' # An e-mail address. #: What's your ''e-mail?'' Usage notes * The spellings e-mail and email are both in common use. The use of “email” is now more widespread, likely due to one less character and thus making it easier to write or type, and is becoming a standardized usage for most businesses and Internet users. In general, the hyphenated form is more likely to be considered proper by those who follow strict grammatical rules; however, as a recently coined word, it remains an unsettled matter at this point. * As a contraction of electronic mail, some feel that e-mail should follow the same pluralization rules and be uncountable, prohibiting the forms e-mails and an e-mail. Others feel that it is not necessary for e-mail to maintain grammatical similarity to mail, and prefer to pluralize the term as a countable noun. This issue is hotly debated, but it is seldom considered incorrect to use the uncountable form. Derived terms * e-mail forward Translations * Arabic: , * Belarusian: , , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: retpoŝto * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: courrier électronique , courriel , email (colloquial), mél * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: דואר אלקטרוני (do'ar elektroni) * Icelandic: tölvupóstur , netpóstur , e-mail * Italian: , * Japanese: , , , * Kurdish: , * Lithuanian: el. paštas * Macedonian: * Malay: surat elektronik, surel * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Swedish: e-post, e-mail , email , e-mejl , mejl * Ukrainian: , , * Vietnamese: * Arabic: * Belarusian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: mail , e-mail , e-mailbericht * Estonian: e-kiri * Faroese: , * Finnish: , , * French: , , * German: , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Icelandic: tölvubréf , tölvupóstur * Italian: , * Japanese: , , , * Korean: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Thai: , * Turkish: , , * Ukrainian: , * Vietnamese: , Verb # To compose and send an e-mail Translations * Danish: , * Dutch: (to compose) een e-mail schrijven, een mail schrijven, (to send) , * Finnish: * French: (to compose) un courriel; (to send) un courriel * Italian: (to compose) un'e-mail; (to send) un'e-mail * Norwegian: (to compose) skrive; (to send) sende epost * Russian: (to compose) ; (to send) See also * snail mail * webmail Anagrams * ameli, maile ---- Czech Alternative spellings * email Noun # e-mail ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # Inflection Synonyms * e-post * e-brev, mail Derived terms * e-maile * e-mail-adresse External links * ---- Dutch Noun # e-mail Derived terms * e-mailadres Verb # # ---- Italian Noun e-mail # e-mail (system, message) # e-mail address Anagrams * amile, malie Category:Italian nouns zh-min-nan:e-mail cs:e-mail de:e-mail et:e-mail fr:e-mail ko:e-mail io:e-mail it:e-mail kn:e-mail kk:e-mail ku:e-mail lt:e-mail li:e-mail hu:e-mail nl:e-mail ja:e-mail no:e-mail km:e-mail pl:e-mail pt:e-mail fi:e-mail sv:e-mail ta:e-mail tr:e-mail vi:e-mail zh:e-mail